Belle des dunes
by Missma
Summary: "Joyeux Noël Granger. Que le ciel t'offre un corps de rêve et un sens de l'humour au pied du sapin." Mais le père noël est hélas loin d'être aussi prévisible.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis énormément de temps, et étant donné que j'ai envie de tout faire, sauf d'écrire mon mémoire, je vous fait partager ce premier chapitre pondu en quelques heures à peine. Une spéciale dédicace à **Arwen Salterby** avec qui j'ai passé la soirée à chercher un titre, entre _Drago de la lune_, _Dragobaba et les Hermioneleurs_ et autres _Pluie sur les dunes d'orient du marchand de sable_, j'ai vraiment beaucoup ris, et c'est pour votre propre cerveau que je préfère ne pas donner l'intégralité des titres proposés. Merci également à ma Cha' qui se reconnaîtra peut-être et qui a relu ce chapitre pour critiqu... pardon relever gentiment certaines réactions d'Hermione, notamment pour sa relation avec Ron-Ron. Bonne lecture à vous, en espérant que cela vous donne envie d'attendre la suite !

* * *

C'était bientôt Noël au Ministère et, comme de coutume, les petits mots magiques voletaient le long des couloirs et dans les ascenseurs. Cela passait du sempiternel « joyeux noël » au « bon repas de famille » jusqu'au très surprenant mais néanmoins logique « est-ce que tu aurais vu le dossier 33B ? ». Oui, c'était bientôt Noël au Ministère et tous semblaient attendre cette date avec impatience.

Tous ? Dans son petit bureau contigu à celui de Sam, l'employé noctambule qui habitait presque sur son lieu de travail, Hermione Granger se morfondait, deux enveloppes posées à plat devant elle. Dans la première elle était persuadée de trouver une lettre de Ginny, l'invitant à leur traditionnelle petite fête en famille – petite étant un euphémisme étant donné le nombre d'invités tous plus roux les uns que les autres – et dans l'autre, un parchemin tâché d'encre sur lequel Deirdre, sa correspondante allemande, lui proposait une fois encore de l'accueillir pour les fêtes après que celle-ci se soit plainte qu'elle détestait Noël et tout ce qui s'y attachait. Une soirée entre filles, avec alcool et beaux garçons, mais Hermione n'avait jamais été friande de ce genre d'exaltation de société. Elle se demandait donc avec une certaine angoisse ce qu'elle devait répondre pour ne blesser ni l'une, ni l'autre. Elle avait autant envie d'aller les voir le 24 décembre que de se faire planter une fourchette dans le mollet, autant dire que cette perspective se plaçait entre faire du saut à l'élastique ou s'occuper des enfants de ses amis.

Non qu'elle déteste les enfants, cela dit. Seulement, elle considérait que ce n'était certainement pas la chose qu'elle emporterait au cas où elle doive s'exiler sur une île déserte, parce qu'il finirait immanquablement par n'en rester qu'un et elle ne savait pas trop encore lequel. C'était sale, c'était bruyant, c'était fatiguant, et elle se demandait comment Bill et Fleur avaient pu réitérer l'affaire deux fois de suite. Mieux, qu'ils songeaient à recommencer une troisième fois. Elle aurait certainement arrêté dès le premier, ou aurait acheté un chat pour remplacer son fidèle Pattenrond. Elle n'était pas cynique, contrairement à ce que les gens pouvaient penser. _Pas du tout_. C'était du moins ce dont elle essayait de se persuader. Mais sa récente expérience avec Ron ne lui avait pas laissé que de très bons souvenirs.

Elle soupira en ramassant ses affaires pour partir. Elle n'était pas du genre à rentrer dès que l'horloge sonnait la fin de la journée, bien au contraire, mais elle avait terminé tout ce qu'elle devait faire et n'était pas d'humeur à s'avancer pour le lendemain. Pour un peu on se croirait revenu à Poudlard, songea-t-elle avec un semblant d'amertume en passant les portes du Ministère. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'elle y travaillait, d'abord en tant que stagiaire sortie de Poudlard puis comme employée modèle vantée par ses supérieurs, mais elle regrettait souvent le vieux château dans lequel s'était déroulés les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Tout n'avait pas été rose, bien sûr : elle se souvenait encore de sa pétrification en deuxième année ou encore de son détestable bal lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Plus que tout elle se souvenait de ses parents et de ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour les protéger. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, signe qu'elle s'empêchait de se laisser aller à ses émotions, et elle accéléra le pas.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger, la salua un Auror qui vadrouillait devant les immenses cheminées du hall.

- Bonsoir Hemmer, lui dit-elle brièvement avant de plonger dans les flammes vertes qui l'enveloppèrent.

Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour les relations sociales et aujourd'hui encore elle n'y faisait pas exception. Ses collègues l'appréciaient mais elle n'avait pas de réels liens comme elle avait pu en avoir avec Harry et Ron, ou Ginny. Bien qu'avec Ron le lien soit tout à fait différent de celui qu'elle entretenait avec les deux autres…

La veste sans âge vola à travers la pièce et tomba à même le sol, chose dont elle se moquait royalement. Elle se sentait envahie par un flot de sentiments divers et confus et elle ne put que se laisser tomber sur le canapé pour réfléchir.

Elle avait vingt-quatre ans et elle se sentait… _vieille_. Vieille d'esprit à défaut de vieille de corps. Il lui semblait avoir vécu tellement de choses qu'elle se demandait si cela était normal pour quelqu'un de son âge. Mais après tout leur scolarité n'avait rien eu de normal. Il était peu courant qu'un garçon de onze ans découvre une pierre recherchée par des milliers de sorciers ou, qu'à quatorze ans, il gagne un tournoi à la renommée mondiale. Et toujours la silhouette menue aux cheveux ébouriffés l'avait accompagnée, ombre fidèle et néanmoins essentielle.

Elle se leva pour regarder défiler le flot des passants de sa fenêtre. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours dis, elle ne s'était pas installée sur le côté moldu de Londres mais en plein cœur du Chemin de Traverse, qu'elle considérait finalement comme beaucoup plus pratique pour se déplacer. Sa vie était sorcière, qu'elle le veuille ou non, et avait comme tiré un trait sur son côté moldu en supprimant le lien qui l'unissait à ses parents. Mais son appartement, s'il était placé dans une rue tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sorcière, était entièrement pourvu d'objets insolites tels que des appareils ménagers ou des ustensiles que l'usage d'une baguette avait eu tôt fait d'éradiquer.

Sept ans que Voldemort avait été vaincu, et sept ans que le monde magique se reconstruisait petit à petit, soucieux de panser ses plaies mais également d'éradiquer tout ce qui pouvait évoquer l'ancien temps ou appeler à perpétuer l'œuvre du mage noir. Sept ans qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne ferait jamais sa vie avec Ron, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas tout de suite assumé.

Elle l'avait aimé, bien sûr, il avait sans doute été son premier amour. Mais le temps avait fini par lui apprendre, si elle ne le savait pas déjà, que leurs caractères étaient trop incompatibles pour s'instaurer dans la durée. Ils avaient essayé, pourtant, et chacun y avait mis du sien, mais les disputes étaient devenues trop nombreuses pour qu'ils puissent encore se faire des illusions. Un matin elle s'était réveillée, avait regardé le corps de Ron à côté du sien et avait su. Tout simplement. L'un comme l'autre s'étaient quittés d'un regard, comme on se serre la main en se disant « au revoir », cet au revoir aigre-doux qui laissait planer l'espoir d'une nouvelle rencontre mais sans savoir vraiment quand.

« Il est avec une fille, en ce moment » lui avait appris Harry lorsqu'elle était venue le voir. A son air gêné il pensait sans doute que cela la rendait triste, mais elle était sincèrement heureuse pour lui. Elle avait même rencontré cette fameuse fille, qui lui semblait beaucoup plus assortie à Ron qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Plus douce, plus tendre. Hermione ne s'était jamais vantée de sa grande sentimentalité.

De la sentimentalité ? Ce n'était sans doute pas ça, se reprit-elle en songeant à la peur qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'il était à l'infirmerie, à la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle l'avait vu sortir avec Lavande. Mais elle n'était plus une adolescente et ses nerfs ne pouvaient plus résister au conflit permanent engendré par l'orgueil buté de Ron et sa propre fierté, doublée d'un manque de patience qui s'accordait mal avec les silences boudeurs du Gryffondor. Elle en avait assez de devoir s'excuser pour une chose qu'elle n'avait pas commise ou pour des paroles qui avaient été mal prises. Les livres mentaient : un premier amour pouvait être fort, mais ne pas durer toujours. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne regrettait rien.

Sa main se glissa sur la place où Pattenrond avait l'habitude de se coucher mais elle ne rencontra que du vide et son cœur se serra. L'animal n'avait pas survécu très longtemps à la liesse de la fin de la guerre et elle ne s'était pas encore résolue à le remplacer. C'était une présence trop forte pour songer à un nouveau compagnon, mais la solitude lui pesait souvent bien qu'elle compense par un travail acharné. Oui, en somme il n'y avait rien de différent à son adolescence.

Le lendemain, elle se dirigea en automate jusqu'à son bureau et faillit bousculer la secrétaire du département qui laissa échapper un « oh » surpris. Fort heureusement le café qu'elle tenait entre ses mains ne se renversa pas et elle se contenta de remonter ses lunettes pour se donner une contenance.

- Désolée Miss Granger, je ne vous avais pas vue.

- Ce n'est rien Vera, la rassura la jeune femme en remettant ses dossiers à peu près droit entre ses bras. Je ne suis juste pas très bien réveillée.

Sans mot dire, Vera regarda à droite, à gauche, et tendit à Hermione le gobelet plein de café qui était encore fumant.

- Prenez, vous en avez sans doute plus besoin que lui.

Ce faisant elle désigna le bureau du directeur du département du menton. La coopération magique internationale pouvait se targuer d'avoir obtenu un rendement exceptionnel comparé aux autres années, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que cela était dû au directeur fraîchement nommé qui, pour le moment, se contentait de faire la une de Sorcière Hebdo. Hermione prit le café d'un air reconnaissant et partit en direction de son bureau tandis que la secrétaire allait chercher une autre tasse. Au dernier moment elle se ravisa et se retourna pour héler la jeune femme.

- Au fait, Miss Granger, je crois qu'un homme vous attend dans votre bureau.

Accélérant le pas tout en buvant le liquide chaud à petites gorgées, Hermione se demanda qui donc pouvait être venu la voir. Elle n'attendait personne et cela la dérangeait, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Celui-ci se révéla justifié lorsqu'elle aperçut une tignasse blonde en ouvrant la lourde porte en bois.

- Très beau bureau, Granger, non vraiment. J'imagine que la porte est due à tes nombreux efforts durant la guerre ?

Les mains dans les poches, le regard vadrouillant un peu partout dans la pièce, Drago Malefoy semblait aussi ravi d'être là qu'un enfant dans l'échoppe fermée d'un marchand de glace. Cependant le fait de pouvoir ouvertement se moquer de son ancienne ennemie lui mettait un certain baume au cœur.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai un bureau isolé car contrairement aux gens de ton espèce, je l'ai gagné par mes mérites et non mon portefeuille, rétorqua-t-elle en posant son gobelet sur le bureau et son sac par terre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malefoy ?

- Surprise ! dit-il en levant les bras au ciel. Je viens te demander en mariage.

Hermione soupira et s'assit à sa chaise. Contrairement aux autres de leur promotion qui n'avaient jamais réellement côtoyé Malefoy durant ces dernières années, elle le voyait plusieurs fois par semaine car il travaillait dans le même établissement. Le destin de seconde zone n'était pas allé jusqu'à les faire travailler dans le même secteur mais il n'était pas rare que l'un comme l'autre se croisent, bien qu'il ne soit jamais allé dans son bureau. D'où l'étonnement suite à cet espace relativement grand qui jurait avec les bureaux alignés et exigus des autres employés, sans doute.

- Sérieusement, je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le moment.

- Nuit agitée, gueule de bois non désirée ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant, faussement soucieux. N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu as une vie sociale, je sais bien que tu as toujours détesté mentir.

Peut-être était-ce ça, la vraie magie. S'ils ne s'appréciaient toujours pas, ils parvenaient à entretenir des rapports corrects bien que souvent houleux. Cela était dû en grande partie au jeune homme qui avait laissé de côté son passé obscur pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il aimait le plus : le Quidditch. Il travaillait en effet au département des jeux et sports magiques et ne désespérait pas de devenir le plus jeune directeur de département de l'histoire. Mais Hermione avait vite compris que sous ses abords insouciants et caustiques se cachait le même être torturé qu'ils avaient entrevus à demi durant leur scolarité. Cela se voyait à ses sourcils qui se fronçaient à chaque évocation de la guerre, à ses poings qui se serraient lorsque l'on citait le nom des Malefoy ou même à son port de tête altier lorsqu'ils passaient devant des élèves de Poudlard.

Parce que Drago Malefoy ne pourrait jamais faire oublier qui il était et d'où il venait. Il pouvait toujours se montrer courtois, souriant, un peu désinvolte et moqueur, il savait très bien que les regards qui se tournaient vers lui contenaient toute la colère et la douleur des survivants d'une guerre meurtrière, qui avaient perdus des frères, des amis ou des proches. Il avait fait malgré lui partie du mauvais côté et savait que cela lui serait reproché jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais il préférait en rire plutôt qu'en pleurer, il s'était endurci et renfermé à un point que peu de gens soupçonnaient. Non qu'Hermione s'en soucie en soi, mais elle était suffisamment observatrice pour remarquer ce genre de détail.

- Tu as raison, maintenant sors de mon bureau avant que je ne te rappelle pourquoi tu étais surnommé « la fouine ».

- C'est bas, rétorqua-t-il en perdant son sourire. Digne d'une Serpentard, en fait. Tu cherches à me montrer que mon influence est bénéfique pour ton côté cynique ? Sérieusement, je le savais déjà.

- Sors d'ici Malefoy ! finit-elle par crier.

- On se calme, lança-t-il en levant ses mains en signe d'apaisement. Je viens te voir de la part d'Elliot.

Elliot Oswald ? Hermione se retourna la mémoire afin de comprendre pourquoi le directeur des jeux envoyait Malefoy lui demander quelque chose. Il dut surprendre son regard surpris car il reprit :

- Ce n'est qu'un détail, mais il était persuadé que tu serais la personne idéale. Figure-toi que nous essayons de redonner un souffle nouveau à l'apprentissage du Quidditch dans les écoles mais il nous manque une édition du premier règlement établi par le Ministre de cette époque. Etant donné que tu travailles au bureau des lois magiques et que tu es un vrai rat de bibliothèque, je me suis dit que j'avais tout intérêt à te recommander à Elliot pour ce travail.

- Tu aurais pu t'arrêter à « bureau des lois magiques », tu sais. Et je ne crois pas que mon travail ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce stupide jeu.

- Ne fais pas comme si relever ce défi et fouiner durant des heures dans les archives du Ministère ne te passionne pas, je suis certain que tu souris intérieurement. Et ne me dis pas que tu es encore traumatisée par la chute de ce crétin de Potter ? Il avait avalé le vif d'or et il a gagné, je te signale, j'aurais aimé être à sa place.

- Ce crétin de Potter nous a sauvé quand ta famille se contentait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je te signale, alors tu pourras repasser pour… Oh, je suis désolée, s'arrêta-t-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Le visage de Drago s'était subitement fermé et il la regardait comme si elle venait de brandir une arme à son encontre.

- Je suis désolée Malefoy, je ne voulais pas…

- Je ferai part de ta décision à Elliot, je te remercie, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire d'usage qu'il réservait à ceux qu'il méprisait tout particulièrement. Bonne journée, Granger.

Il tourna les talons et disparut avant même qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Une fois seule, elle pesta contre sa langue qu'elle devrait tourner sept fois dans sa bouche avant de dire quoi que ce soit, et se sentit bizarrement gênée de lui avoir fait ressentir une nouvelle fois qu'il était le mouton noir de la communauté sorcière. Cela lui avait échappé et elle le regrettait. Il avait par la suite prouvé qu'il n'était pas comme sa famille, mais pouvait-on jamais tirer un trait sur sept années de haine et de paroles blessantes ?

Machinalement, elle ouvrit le tiroir dans lequel elle avait placé de nombreuses coupures de journaux depuis la victoire d'Harry. Elle fouilla dedans quelques minutes puis sortit ce qu'elle cherchait. En gros titres, sous une photo d'un Drago méconnaissable, pouvait se lire la légende suivante : « le fils Malefoy en procédure pour répondre des actes de son père ». Elle avait oublié ce long et douloureux procès qu'il avait subi lorsqu'il avait à peine dix-huit ans, et qui ne s'était finalement soldé que par une réputation ternie et une totale modification de son comportement.

Elle posa la coupure devant elle et se renversa sur sa chaise. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable pour ce qu'il avait certainement mérité, ni pour quoi que ce soit le concernant. Elle avait fait les bons choix lorsqu'il le fallait, il était juste qu'il ait été interrogé sur les raisons pour lesquelles lui n'avait rien fait. Mais si ces longues années à Poudlard lui avaient appris à prendre de haut les Serpentard qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme des mages noirs en puissance, sa nature foncièrement objective lui soufflait que payer pour des actes que l'on n'avait pas commis être inutile et cruel.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas son problème.

Elle remit brutalement le morceau de journal dans son tiroir et, pour se donner bonne conscience, mélangea consciencieusement son contenu afin de ne pas être tentée de rechercher à nouveau cette photo du visage émacié et aveuglé par les flashs des photographes où, décidément, elle ne reconnaissait pas celui qu'elle venait de quitter. En soupirant, elle se leva et décida d'aller affronter le jeune homme car il avait raison, elle avait toujours rêvé qu'on lui demande de passer dans la salle des archives pour autre chose que classer des dossiers ennuyeux. Les vieux documents la fascinaient et voilà qu'on lui offrait la possibilité d'y passer autant de temps qu'elle le désirait.

En croisant Vera qui avait apporté son café au directeur, elles échangèrent un sourire. Le département des sports était dans l'aile voisine et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes de marche dans les couloirs ainsi qu'un rapide passage dans l'ascenseur qui lui retourna l'estomac pour qu'elle arrive porte 18, où une plaque dorée laissait entrevoir la mention gravée « bureau de Drago Malefoy ». Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle frappa.

- Entrez, lui parvint une voix assourdie par l'épaisseur de la porte.

Alors qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait entrer ou entrouvrir la porte au cas où il se déciderait à lui jeter quelque chose au visage, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, découvrant le visage pâle et pointu du locataire de ces lieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu ne veux plus m'épouser ? tenta Hermione pour le dérider.

La porte qui claqua contre son nez la laissa pantoise et elle toqua avec plus de fermeté, voire une touche d'agressivité. Il y eut un soupir et la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

- Quoi _encore_, Granger ?

Poussant la porte avec autorité, elle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'entrer dans le bureau d'un pas conquérant, bien décidée à ne plus se laisser attendrir par son histoire malheureuse et l'air de chien battu qu'il avait pu avoir précédemment. Il fallait qu'elle continue de le percevoir comme le détestable individu qu'il était.

- J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que je peux vous aider, toi et Elliot.

Il ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir à sa chaise tout comme elle dans son propre bureau. Agacée, elle continua :

- Je connais les vieux papiers, même ceux qui concernent le Quidditch, et je pense qu'en une semaine j'aurai réussi à trouver celui qu'il vous manque.

- Une semaine ? finit-il par dire, un sourcil levé comme s'il doutait de ses paroles.

- C'est trop long ? Je peux essayer en cinq jours mais je ne garantis pas que…

Il leva la main pour l'interrompre.

- Sérieusement Granger, tu penses survivre à une semaine au milieu de la poussière et des bestioles qui vivent dans la pénombre de ces locaux insalubres ?

- Je te prierais de ne pas critiquer le service des archives, lui répliqua-t-elle avec hauteur.

- Ne me dis pas que tu défends les responsables de ce service comme tu défendais les Elfes de Maison ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant des yeux effarés. J'ai donné suffisamment de Gallions pour le départ du dernier vieux schnock à être parti en retraite, je considère que ça suffit à faire de moi un bon Samaritain.

Hermione soupira et se dit qu'il était inutile d'essayer d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Mieux valait faire ce qu'elle avait à faire sans chercher à passer par lui, elle irait voir Elliot seule pour lui confirmer qu'elle leur prêterait main forte.

- J'étais simplement venue te dire ça, alors j'y vais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Noël ? lui demanda-t-il brusquement d'un air curieux.

Elle stoppa net dans son avancée et se retourna, franchement surprise.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- Comme ça, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Pour pouvoir t'imaginer avec un ridicule bonnet de noël planté sur tes cheveux broussailleux. Non sérieux Granger, penses-y, j'ai l'impression qu'un animal est mort sur ta tête.

- Je préfère mon épaisseur à tes trois queues de rat, se rebiffa-t-elle, vexée et touchée malgré elle dans sa plus grande faiblesse.

Le temps n'avait pas réussi à dompter sa tignasse horriblement emmêlée et elle refusait de dépenser des mille et des cents pour lisser ses cheveux comme durant sa quatrième année. Elle se souvenait de la merveilleuse sensation de glissement, comme de la soie, sur ses épaules nues, mais elle jugeait que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle si cela devait la rendre esclave de son apparence.

- Si tu le dis, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin, comme s'il savait parfaitement qu'il avait fait mouche. Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question. Et je n'ai _pas_ de queues de rats,juste des cheveux fins _!_

- Je n'ai pas encore de programme bien défini, répondit-elle sans s'attarder sur le sujet. Et d'ailleurs ça ne te regarde pas.

- Allez, Granger, crache le morceau. Je ne me moquerai pas de toi si tu me dis fêter Noël avec la bande des roux. Au pire, je te garantis que ça ne dépassera pas un sourire.

Nouveau soupir.

- Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien du tout, asséna-t-il avec un sourire réjoui. Je vais manger de la pizza, regarder un film sur votre vélétision et attendre de pied ferme le Père Noël avec un bon sortilège sanglant.

- Télévision, le reprit-elle machinalement avant de saisir l'ensemble de son discours. Pardon ?

- Télévision, répéta-t-il docilement. Il n'empêche que je trouve ça stupide comme nom, _télévision_.

- Tu as une télévision chez toi ?

- Pourquoi, c'est dangereux pour la santé ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Dis-le moi tout de suite Granger, parce que je n'ai pas difficilement admis l'intelligence relative des moldus dans certains domaines pour mourir dans d'atroces souffrances parce qu'ils sont trop bêtes pour mesurer les conséquences de leurs inventions.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas dangereux, le rassura-t-elle. Je ne pensais simplement pas que le grand Malefoy qui méprisait tant la culture moldue pouvait avoir ce genre d'appareils.

- Ne crois pas que j'aurai jamais autre chose que ça, le prévint-il. Ma dignité en a déjà pris un coup lorsqu'elle a admis que les jours de pluie, rien ne vaut le visionnage d'un programme stupide.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde, conclut-elle.

Il ricana.

- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer avachie sur ton canapé avec un saladier de pop-corn et un film romantique sur ton écran. A moins qu'il ne conte l'amour naissant entre une plume et un parchemin, évidemment.

- Et pourtant tu devrais, lança-t-elle simplement, ce qui eut le don d'attiser la curiosité de son interlocuteur.

Malheureusement malgré ses incessantes questions, il ne reçut aucune réponse et ne put que descendre avec elle jusqu'au bureau du directeur, qui les accueillit avec un large sourire. Le document devant être rendu avec les autres d'ici le début d'année prochaine, ils avaient selon lui largement le temps de feuilleter les archives. _Ils_ ?

- Hors de question que j'aille t'aider, dit-il d'un ton clair et net en remontant dans son bureau.

- Je ne comptais pas sur toi, de toute façon.

- Tu aurais dû, il parait que je suis quelqu'un de très efficace.

- Tu attends que je te supplie de venir m'aider ?

- J'aimerais, oui.

- Tu peux toujours courir.

Elle continua sa route tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte de son bureau.

- Eh Granger !

- Que veux-tu encore ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant tandis qu'elle se retournait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de fêter noël tous les deux, seuls au milieu des rouleaux de parchemins sur les us et coutumes des Gobelins ?

Amusée malgré elle mais ne voulant pas le montrer, elle haussa les épaules.

- Tu ne trouveras sans doute pas ce genre de documents dans les archives, ils sont conservés dans les sous-sols du département de la régulation des créatures magiques.

Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en s'engouffrant dans son bureau.

- Sérieusement Granger, décoince-toi un peu.

**OooO**

- L'avantage du noir, c'est que je n'ai pas à voir ton visage aigri et agressif, commenta Drago d'un ton de docteur qui analysait son patient.

- Je t'assure que si tu continues, je te jette un Avada Kedavra, grinça Hermione en avançant sa baguette qui éclairait la pièce d'un faible Lumos.

Ils n'avaient pas pensé que les archives puissent être aussi obscures et surtout aussi isolées. Avant de se faire menacer d'un énième sortilège impardonnable par sa collègue, le Serpentard avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il n'y avait que les gens comme Hermione pour aller farfouiller dans ce genre d'endroit et qu'ils n'avaient donc pas vu l'intérêt de le pourvoir d'un quelconque élément de civilisation. Hermione, elle, pensait simplement que suite aux festivités de Noël, certains secteurs étaient coupés tant en magie qu'en effectifs. Les archives devaient certainement faire partie de ceux-là.

Après s'être reçu un bureau dans les côtes et avoir lutté pour ne pas laisser échapper une exclamation de douleur, la jeune femme réussit à atteindre l'endroit où les torches censées déverser une lumière continue étaient accrochées, inactives. Elle récita un sortilège à mi-voix et la pièce apparut soudainement : habituée des fouilles, elle avait reçu le moyen de les allumer quelles que soient les circonstances par son supérieur.

- Des livres, gémit Drago à la vue des étagères qui débordaient. Trop de livres.

Il n'était plus habitué à tant de connaissances d'un coup et il lui semblait être revenu à l'époque honnie de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, lieu réservé aux intellos, aux amoureux qui se bécotaient et à ceux qui, comme lui, avaient laissé passer trop de temps avant de se pencher sur les matières détestées et étaient obligés de faire leurs devoirs en catastrophe en tentant de dompter la bibliothécaire pour rester jusqu'aux dernières minutes de l'ouverture. Non, vraiment, il avait connu mieux comme fête de Noël.

- Je te signale que c'est ton idée, lança Hermione comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Je te signale que tu aurais pu refuser, rétorqua-t-il.

- Je te signale que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix et que tu devrais être satisfait que j'obéisse à tes exigences, conclut-elle en stoppant volontairement la conversation, se dirigeant vers une étagère dans laquelle elle entreprit de récupérer certains ouvrages pour les consulter.

De son côté, Drago se jucha sur une table et balança ses jambes avec nonchalance.

- Pas de dîner en compagnie de la belette et tout son terrier, alors ?

Aucune réponse. Il se sentit vaguement vexé qu'elle l'ignore, comme lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants, et il continua donc dans l'espoir de briser cette façade bien trop calme à son goût.

- J'imagine que la rupture n'a pas été facile, avec l'horloge biologique qui tourne, ta tête qui ne change pas, le nombre très réduit d'hommes qui pourraient se contenter de toi pour le reste de leur vie…

Toujours rien, cela commençait à devenir énervant. Mais il sentait dans sa respiration saccadée qu'elle se contenait à grand-peine. Il asséna alors le coup de grâce, sans se soucier des conséquences qu'il ne manquerait pas de créer.

- Au fait, qui a rompu ?

Une baguette se ficha dans son cou en quelques secondes et il n'eut pas le temps de prendre la sienne. Les yeux brillants, ayant lâché le livre qu'elle tenait et qui gisait maintenant au sol, elle semblait prête à faire l'irréparable.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, Malefoy, j'ai plus de force qu'à treize ans.

- Relax, Granger, si tu es mal dans ta peau ce n'est pas mon problème.

Il se massa le cou tandis qu'elle retirait sa baguette, ramassant son livre sans dire un mot. Il avait touché un point sensible et il se demanda ce qu'avait bien Weasmoche pour déclencher de telles réactions chez elle. Il lui fallait beaucoup plus de temps à lui pour l'énerver, c'était injuste !

Il observa la jeune femme tandis qu'elle feuilletait les pages au hasard, préoccupée manifestement par quelque chose d'autre et de bien précis.

- Raconte, dit-il l'air de rien en continuant de balancer ses jambes, sifflotant un air connu de lui seul.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, de la poussière déjà plein les cheveux.

- Vide ton sac, raconte-moi à quel point Weasley était nul, moche et sale, tu ne pourrais pas me faire plus plaisir. Et, ce qui n'est pas négligeable, je pense que ça te soulagera.

- Je ne prends aucun plaisir à critiquer les autres, dit-elle en reprenant sa lecture. De plus, tu es bien la dernière personne à qui j'aimerais me confier.

- Parce que je risquerais de me précipiter pour tout révéler à Sorcière Hebdo ? Un peu de respect, Granger, je préfère vraiment le chantage.

Il se mit sur ses pieds et entreprit de s'occuper en cherchant le document avec elle. Il saisit un livre au hasard et l'ouvrit en éternuant à cause de la poussière. Après un « saleté de saleté de saleté de… » maugréé qui fit sourire Hermione malgré elle, il parcourut le sommaire d'un air absent.

- Je me demande ce qui est passé par la tête des employés lorsqu'ils ont ouvert ces archives. Ils se sont certainement dit un truc du genre « et si on essayait de ne pas faciliter la vie des sorciers cherchant une banale information sur le Quidditch ? » et ont éclaté d'un rire gras avant de jeter un sortilège de Confusion.

- L'histoire du monde magique est suffisamment vaste pour qu'il y ait des centaines et des centaines d'ouvrages sur le sujet.

- Alors qu'ils les rangent ! Chez nous au Manoir…

Il se stoppa, l'évocation du mot « manoir » et « chez nous » n'allant plus forcément de pair. Il se força cependant à continuer d'un ton savamment maîtrisé :

- Chez nous au Manoir, tout est rangé par ordre alphabétique et par sujet. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne feraient pas exactement la même chose.

- Regarde, un vieux manuel sur les sortilèges informulés !

Changeant de sujet afin de le tirer de ses méditations, elle désigna une page de l'ouvrage qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Il se pencha vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

- Ces sorts ne me disent absolument rien.

- Tu n'as pas la science infuse, loin de là, se moqua-t-elle en essayant d'enlever la poussière du bout des doigts. Bon sang, ils ne passent jamais un coup de baguette par ici ?

- Telle est la conséquence de ta manie de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, récita Drago d'un air fataliste. Avant ta stupide SALE, les elfes rendaient le monde plus beau, et maintenant nous avons de la poussière sur nos archives. Le monde tourne au chaos par ta faute, j'espère que tu le sais.

- La S.A.L.E n'est pas…

- Ne commence pas ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de te bâillonner, l'interrompit-il. Dis-moi plutôt en quoi consiste cette géniale découverte qui ne sert absolument pas nos projets.

- A vrai dire je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle en plissant les yeux pour distinguer la petite écriture. On dirait une alternative aux vieilles méthodes de transplanage.

- Tu me fascineras toujours, Granger, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait des _vieilles_ et des _nouvelles_ méthodes pour transplaner.

Il marmonna alors l'une des formules par curiosité avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre.

- On ne doit pas jouer avec l'ancienne magie, on ne sait pas de quoi ces sorts sont capables !

- S'ils sont vieux c'est qu'ils ne servent plus à rien, non ? lança-t-il d'un ton suffisant. Je veux juste savoir ce que ça faisait d'être un vieux sorcier croulant du siècle dernier.

Prenant sa baguette, il l'agita avant de répéter la formule et les trois autres qui suivaient. Prise par le jeu et toujours aussi Miss Je-sais-tout qu'à Poudlard, Hermione lui fit de nombreuses remarques sur sa prononciation avant de finir par répéter elle-même ce qu'elle pensait être la bonne manière de le lancer.

La grande horloge au mur sonna alors minuit et Drago offrit un petit paquet à son ancienne camarade avec un grand sourire.

- Joyeux Noël Granger. Que le ciel t'offre un corps de rêve et un sens de l'humour au pied du sapin.

- Je n'ai rien pour toi, fut la réponse surprise et par la suite offusquée de la jeune femme, qui se saisit du paquet et l'ouvrit avec méfiance.

Un chocolat en forme de cœur y trônait, appétissant et suffisamment petit pour être mangé d'une seule bouchée.

- C'est offert de bon cœur, n'hésite pas.

- Qui te dit que j'aime le chocolat ?

- Tes hanches me le disent, confia-t-il avant de recevoir un coup de pied. Je plaisante, mais toutes les filles aiment le chocolat, non ?

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Hermione referma la boîte.

- Trop gentil pour être honnête, analysa-t-elle.

- Tu me vexes, tu sais. Il m'a au moins coûté deux Mornilles pour le faire emballer. Si tu veux j'en mange un morceau pour te rassurer, bien que personnellement le chocolat et moi ce ne soit pas une très grande histoire d'amour.

Après l'avoir vu casser un bout de la friandise et la porter à sa bouche d'un regard soupçonneux, Hermione se décida à croquer un bout du chocolat, se disant pour avoir bonne conscience qu'on ne refusait pas un cadeau. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit une chaleur bizarre au niveau de sa tête et le sourire de Drago qui s'agrandissait n'était pas pour la rassurer.

- Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton trop calme pour être honnête.

La réponse lui parvint dans le reflet des vitres protégeant certaines des étagères contenant des archives plus importantes : ses cheveux avaient été colorés d'un côté en rouge, de l'autre en vert. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne ressentait même pas le besoin de se mettre en colère. Elle se contenta d'essayer d'étrangler le jeune homme qui ricanait toujours avant qu'un brusque nœud dans l'estomac ne la fasse se plier en deux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Drago d'un ton qui était vraiment inquiet, cette fois.

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-elle en se tenant le ventre. Oh !

Suite à cette exclamation elle ne put que tomber à genoux, trop occupée par la douleur pour préserver sa dignité. Impuissant, il la regardait se tordre devant lui sans savoir quoi faire.

- Je vais… chercher de l'aide, des gens, quelque chose, ne bouge surtout pas, je…

Mais ce fut à lui de ressentir des douleurs, comme si quelqu'un avait fait un nœud de ses tripes et avait soudainement tiré vers lui. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol sans comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait.

- Promis, ce n'est pas mon chocolat, fut le dernier trait d'humour que se permit un Drago en sueur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Puis, pour lui comme pour Hermione, ce fut le trou noir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Second chapitre arrivant assez vite, pour votre plus grand plaisir j'espère ! Je n'aime pas laisser des chapitres uniques lorsque je commence une fiction, un chapitre d'introduction n'est pas toujours agréable à lire car on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Le troisième arrivera plus tard, en revanche, car j'ai mon mémoire à terminer. Bonne lecture !

**Merci à** : **CFLM angel** (oh je suis flattée !), **Guest** (merci !), **Charliee3216** (haha tu vas le savoir très vite), **Lorelyn** (la suite tant attendue est enfin arrivée).

* * *

Hermione porta la main à sa tête avec une grimace de douleur. Elle avait enfin réussi à ouvrir les yeux. Durant de longues minutes elle en avait été incapable, comme aspirée par un tourbillon qui semblait n'avoir jamais de fin. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut Drago qui gisait non loin de là, inconscient. Se rapprochant de lui, elle lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

- Malefoy ? Malefoy ? Malefoy !

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle fit ce qui lui semblait le plus logique - dans l'instant : réveiller son collègue d'une petite gifle. C'est du moins le terme qu'elle avait employé lorsque ce dernier, outré, s'était tenu la joue en se redressant comme s'il venait d'être battu à mort.

- Une _petite_ gifle ? Ton sens des grandeurs a l'air d'avoir fortement diminué avec le temps, Granger.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir voulu te laisser périr dans ce... désert ?

Les mots lui manquèrent pour décrire l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés. C'était bel et bien un désert mais elle ne voyait pas par quel miracle le service des archives s'était transformé en ce genre de paysage. Et elle ne pensait pas que le prétendu cadeau de Noël dont elle portait certainement encore les traces y était pour quelque chose, Malefoy ne serait pas allé jusque-là.

Quoique.

Brusquement soupçonneuse, elle se tourna vers lui en pointant un doigt accusateur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce chocolat ?

- Du beurre, des œufs, du chocolat, du... commença à réciter Drago avant de se faire interrompre. Ah bon, il n'y a pas d'œufs ?

- Ce n'est pas la question, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Est-ce qu'il y avait des effets secondaires ?

Il réfléchit longuement.

- A part celui de te faire honteusement grossir, je ne crois pas.

La jeune femme souffla fortement, ce qui vit voler l'une de ses mèches rebelles qui avait mal supporté la situation. A vrai dire, tous ses cheveux avaient l'air d'avoir fait un tour de montagnes russes et elle désespéra un jour de simplement sortir de chez elle sans avoir l'impression d'avoir fait exploser une bombabouse. Même si à son niveau le terme même de « coiffure » était quelque peu exagéré.

- Cuisine conviviale mise à part, tu peux me dire où on est ?

- Si je le savais, tu penses bien que je te l'aurais fait partager.

- C'est vrai ? dit-il avec un air réjoui. Nous en sommes arrivés au stade amical où l'on se confie nos moindres petits secrets ? Dans ce cas, raconte-moi un truc sur Weasmoche que je ne connais pas.

Un coup de pied dans le sable lui fit pousser une exclamation de surprise et il se protégea les yeux afin d'éviter de devenir aveugle.

- En fait, ne me dis rien. Je crois que l'essentiel à savoir sur la belette est qu'il était masochiste. Ton taux de violence est anormalement élevé pour ta taille.

Elle ne répondit pas, occupée à jauger l'étendue de sable qui les entourait. Le jeune homme se leva et commença à soupirer devant le soleil qui tapait trop fort sur sa délicate peau de blond. Ce qui ne répondait pas au questionnement premier, à savoir « par quel moyen magique et illégal avons atterri ici ».

- Peut-être qu'on rêve, proposa Drago d'un air songeur.

- _Aïe_ !

Hermione se massa l'avant-bras en se retenant de lui donner cette fois une _grosse_ gifle, selon son propre critère.

- Bon, on ne rêve pas, conclut-il en constatant que le pincement effectué sur sa camarade n'avait eu aucun effet. Pour une Miss Je-sais-tout, tu me sembles bien ignorante. On est en Angleterre au moins ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? rétorqua-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas dans un cours, il ne s'agit pas de décliner les propriétés de la Potion de Gloire.

- Tu connais la recette ? la coupa-t-il d'un air intéressé.

- Malefoy…

- Très bien, plus tard.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici, la chaleur commençait à devenir étouffante et Hermione sentait que la tête lui tournait de plus en plus. Courageusement, ils entamèrent leur périple qui dura approximativement huit minutes et quarante-deux secondes. Plus précisément jusqu'à ce qu'une bourraque de vent les stoppe net en leur dévoilant un convoi qui arrivait vers eux, tout petit encore mais bel et bien visible.

- Tu vois, dit-il d'un ton suffisant, il suffit d'attendre que quelqu'un vous vienne en aide.

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te confier ma vie, asséna-t-elle en tentant d'enlever le sable qui collait à sa peau.

- Parce que tu pourrais ? Eh Granger, répéta-t-il en la voyant continuer sa route en soupirant, parce que tu pourrais ?

A vrai dire, Hermione hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Ses années d'expérience lui avaient appris qu'il était dangereux de foncer tête baissée devant des inconnus mais ils n'avaient sans doute pas d'autre choix. Malgré toutes ses capacités et connaissances magiques, elle ne pouvait pas expliquer cet étrange phénomène. Mieux, il lui paraissait presque irréel. Si cela n'était pas dû au chocolat, cela ne pouvait que provenir des formules qu'ils s'étaient amusés à répéter. Mais selon l'ouvrage sur l'ancienne magie et les sortilèges oubliés qu'elle conservait précieusement dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, chaque formule qui évoluait ou était abandonnée devait obligatoirement passer par un long et laborieux travail de magie graphique afin d'en ôter toutes ses propriétés, du moins les plus dangereuses. C'était la raison pour laquelle certains sorts n'avaient aujourd'hui plus d'effet et pour laquelle également il était beaucoup plus facile de créer des sorts que de les annuler. Elle se souvenait de ceux du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, qui n'étaient pas répertoriés mais qui, de fait de leur place dans un obscur manuel inconnu des services du Ministère, conservaient toute leur puissance. Et dire qu'elle avait cru qu'Harry se débrouillait mieux qu'elle en Potions !

- Euh, Granger ?

Elle sortit soudain de ses pensées et constata qu'elle avait marché jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques mètres du convoi, dont elle pouvait nettement distinguer deux hommes et trois chameaux portant divers objets et tentures sur leur dos.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir avant ? lança-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux voyageurs. Tu crois qu'ils nous ont vus ?

- Pour la première question, sache que ta capacité d'écoute lorsque tu réfléchis est équivalente à celle d'un grain de riz. Pour la seconde, aucune idée, mais on peut toujours le leur demander.

En effet l'un des hommes était descendu de sa monture et s'avançait vers eux à grands pas. Hésitant entre reculer et foncer pour les semer, les deux jeunes gens finirent par rester immobiles, Drago se rapprochant tout de même d'Hermione car elle l'avait semé de trois bons mètres. Il avait voulu savoir jusqu'où elle irait, plongée dans ses pensées, et cela n'avait pas manqué. Il admirait cette capacité qu'elle avait à fermer totalement son esprit sans être dérangée par le monde extérieur. Ceci dit, il aurait préféré ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Tu as l'air dangereusement et étonnamment calme pour quelqu'un qui va peut-être mourir dans les prochaines minutes.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'attends toujours une aide divine pour me sortir de mes mauvais pas. Ici, je me contenterai de toi. Sors ta baguette et vois ce que tu peux faire pour aider ma modeste mais néanmoins merveilleuse personne.

- Mais si j'utilise la magie, ils vont me voir ! Tu sais ce qu'encourent les sorciers qui montrent leurs pouvoirs aux moldus ?

- Je sais ce qu'encourent des sorciers perdus au milieu de nulle part, ça me suffit. Je m'occupe d'eux, contente-toi de faire ce dans quoi tu es la plus expérimentée : crâner.

Et, sans attendre la répondre de la jeune femme, il se dirigea vers les deux hommes qui pointèrent leurs sabres dans sa direction. De son côté, Hermione s'était mise un peu en retrait afin de ne pas dévoiler ses actions aux regards étrangers, masquant sa baguette de son corps tout en restant immobile. Seules ses lèvres bougeaient de manière imperceptible.

- Wow, euh… du calme, hein.

Drago leva les mains au ciel pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé et les lames se baissèrent légèrement sans se retirer complètement. De son côté, Hermione tentait de faire fonctionner sa baguette qui se montrait peu coopérative. Elle avait eu dans l'idée de, peut-être, les faire transplaner comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à chez eux, mais si leur magie ne fonctionnait pas cela ne servirait à rien. Utiliser ses pouvoirs dans les minutes qui suivaient un transport magique n'était pas conseillé et pouvait se révéler vain du fait de la torsion imposée au corps, mais Hermione était persuadée qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose de bien plus grave qu'un simple dysfonctionnement de baguette. Ces dernières avaient été créées pour fonctionner dans un monde bien précis, et si elles refusaient l'action aujourd'hui c'était qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus loin qu'elle ne le pensait. Que ce soit en époque, en espace-temps ou en bien d'autres choses qu'elle ne préférait pas évoquer de peur de se laisser aller à la panique.

- Oh, j'en étais sûre, tout ceci est ridicule, marmonna-elle entre deux articulations de formules.

Non, elle ne paniquerait pas. Elle essaya tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait pour voyager, mettre fin à un enchantement, discerner le vrai du faux, mais aucune de ces formules ne marchait et sa baguette elle-même restait désespérément immobile. C'était la première fois que sa fidèle amie la laissait ainsi démunie et c'était une sensation très désagréable.

- Granger, dis-moi que tu t'en sors, lança Drago qui agitait les mains vers les gardes pour tenter de leur expliquer qu'ils étaient perdus et qu'ils voulaient marcher vers la ville la plus proche.

- Je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive pas, siffla Hermione proche de l'hystérie.

Elle se décida alors à franchir le pas et ses lèvres murmurèrent des paroles incompréhensibles avec doute et infime précaution. C'était la dernière formule qu'elle connaissait, sa botte secrète. Il s'agissait du sort des âmes perdues, qu'elle avait découvert après de nombreuses recherches dans les ouvrages de magie runique. Cette magie était la plus puissante de toutes et bien peu de sorciers étaient capables de la maîtriser, mais Hermione avait réussi, après des années et des années d'entraînement, à assimiler cette formule qu'elle jugeait la plus utile pour la vie qu'elle menait. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'utilisait et elle savait que cela amènerait peut-être des conséquences non désirées : la magie runique était aléatoire et ne devait pas être maniée à la légère, raison pour laquelle elle l'avait laissée de côté jusqu'ici.

- Malefoy, je crois que ça marche ! dit-elle en sentant sa baguette frémir entre ses doigts.

- Il était temps, grommela le jeune homme, excédé de passer pour un fou et désireux de ne plus sentir la menace du métal à quelques centimètres de sa peau.

Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque et c'est avec surprise qu'il entendit une voix grave murmurer :

- Que fait-on, Ali ? Doit-on les amener au Sultan ?

- Ils sont étrangers, cela ne fait pas de doute. Attends, que fait la fille ?

Drago se retourna et vit alors que la baguette d'Hermione avait littéralement explosé.

- Granger, tout va bien ?

- Je crois, répondit-elle, un peu choquée.

Telle était donc la conséquence de son geste. La baguette n'avait pu résister ni à la formule ni à sa puissance. Mais qu'avait-elle déclenché ? Le sort des âmes perdues accédait à l'ultime requête des sorciers dans le besoin, mais pourquoi étaient-ils toujours dans cet endroit inconnu, sous un soleil de feu et du sable dans les poumons ?

- Venez avec nous, entendit-elle, une voix rauque et brutale qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Hermione eut à peine le temps de ranger sa baguette dans la poche arrière de ses vêtements qu'ils la saisirent par le bras.

- Que se passe-t-il ? murmura-t-elle à Drago tandis qu'ils les amenaient vers leurs moyens de transport.

- Je crois que tu viens de nous permettre de communiquer avec eux, et si je pouvais me permettre une légère remarque – attention, loin de moi l'idée de te critiquer, tu aurais pu trouver autre chose, comme un balai. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais extraordinairement bon sur un balai ?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car les deux hommes leur jetèrent des affaires pour les protéger du soleil, attendant qu'ils les enfilent avant de leur lier les mains dans le dos. Drago, le visage désormais couvert par un large turban, observait le chameau restant d'un air circonspect.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que nous allons devoir monter… sur _ça_ ?

La pointe du sabre dans leur dos leur fournit une réponse claire et ils furent hissés sur le dos de l'animal avec un léger dégoût de la part du jeune homme. Hermione quant à elle était inquiète, mais ravie sans vouloir l'admettre de monter enfin sur un chameau comme elle avait pu le voir dans des émissions télévisées ou ne serait-ce que lorsqu'elle avait lu l'article du voyage des Weasley en Egypte.

- Dis-moi que ce que je sens dans mon dos n'est pas ce que je pense, finit-elle par dire après quelques minutes de voyage.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler mais je suis ravi de voir que tu as l'esprit aussi mal placé, répliqua son interlocuteur avec un sourire en coin, assis tant bien que mal derrière elle.

Brusquement rougissante, Hermione bredouilla quelques paroles sans queue ni tête avant de se trémousser pour reprendre une position correcte, se donnant une contenance comme si elle était sur le point de glisser. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, car finalement se moquer d'autrui en étant prisonnier sur un chameau les mains liées dans le dos n'était pas la meilleure des situations, il changea de sujet.

- Au fait, comment la meilleure sorcière de sa génération – je ne fais que citer les journaux, en est-elle arrivée à être aussi lamentable en sortilèges ?

- La magie ordinaire ne fonctionne manifestement pas ici et je ne sais pas pourquoi, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sec, vexée malgré elle de ce genre d'allusion à ses faiblesses. Il se peut qu'ils utilisent une magie que nous ne connaissons pas, ce qui fait que nos pouvoirs sont inefficaces.

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

- C'est de ce genre de choses dont on devrait nous parler, au lieu de nous apprendre à changer un rat en verre à pied. Je suis sûr que ça ne les aurait même pas impressionnés que j'essaie.

- Poudlard en a parlé, le contredit-elle, mais comme tu étais trop paresseux pour suivre les options proposées, tu n'as pas pu le savoir. A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai suivi des cours d'Etude des Runes ?

- Pour frimer ? tenta-t-il.

Si elle avait été devant lui, elle l'aurait giflé.

- Parce que la magie runique est la plus puissante de toutes, c'est une magie universelle qui peut s'utiliser dans n'importe quelle situation. Mais il faut un niveau extrêmement élevé et des années d'expérience.

- C'est bien ce que je disais : pour frimer.

Les deux hommes, manifestement agacés de leurs bavardages, les sommèrent de se taire. A aucun moment ils ne montraient qu'ils les comprenaient, à moins qu'ils ne les entendent pas, mais en toute logique si la traduction marchait dans un sens elle fonctionnait également dans l'autre sens. Fort heureusement, le vent ainsi que les épais turbans devaient atténuer tous les termes douteux comme « magie » et « baguette », propres à les trahir.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là, au lieu d'avoir essayé de filer pendant que nous le pouvions ? chuchota Hermione en se penchant légèrement en arrière.

La témérité de Harry avait fini par la gagner et piquer un sprint faisait partie des solutions envisagées à soixante pour cent du temps.

- Parce que, très chère, j'aimerais te voir essayer d'échapper à deux hommes armés dans un désert brûlant, sans magie et sans savoir où se situe le distributeur de boissons le plus proche.

Touchée. Elle était surprise de voir que même le plus infâme des Serpentard pouvait être pourvu d'une redoutable logique, ou du moins d'un très bon instinct de survie. Son propre cerveau tournait à pleine vapeur pour tenter d'imaginer un plan une fois qu'ils seraient parvenus… parvenus où ? Mais en vain. Elle avait côtoyé des Mangemorts, le Lord en personne, des sorciers qui voulaient la tuer, un échiquier géant et des Horcruxes en tous genres et elle se laissait dominer par une immense étendue de sable. Sable qu'elle sentait d'ailleurs le long de ses omoplates et qui était des plus désagréables. La voyant bouger de manière imperceptible mais régulière, Drago finit par être curieux.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

- J'ai du sable dans mes vêtements et ça me démange, avoua-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

- Ça ne doit pas être plaisant, commenta-t-il sans seulement esquisser un geste pour l'aider, ou au moins le lui proposer.

De longues minutes, qui devaient sans doute finir par être des heures, se passèrent en silence. Ils commençaient à avoir de plus en plus soif et un arrêt d'une minute à peine leur permit de boire quelques gorgées de l'eau d'une gourde. L'animal repartit, Drago leva la tête en plissant les yeux pour observer le ciel, puis abaissa son regard pour parcourir le sable et les dunes qui se formaient selon le souffle du vent.

- Tu sais quoi ? Cette scène ferait un excellent sujet de roman sentimental.

Hermione, qui tentait toujours désespérément de visualiser les prochaines heures pour trouver une solution à leur problème, eut du mal à saisir ses propos.

- Pardon ?

- Essaye de visualiser : une fille, un garçon, du sable à perte de vue et le danger rôdant sous les traits de deux inconnus armés. A mon sens un auteur à la plume moyenne pourrait construire une intrigue propre à séduire la trentenaire romantique.

- Tu aurais dû travailler à Sorcière Hebdo, dit-elle d'un ton presque effaré. Je ne savais même pas que tu lisais les romans sentimentaux.

- Je ne les lis pas, répliqua-t-il d'un ton outré. J'imagine seulement.

On avait peine à imaginer qu'ils étaient deux sorciers perdus dans une contrée étrangère, certainement amenés ici par le hasard d'une vieille formule poussiéreuse, et qu'ils étaient ficelés ici comme des saucissons sur un animal douteux vers une destination non moins douteuse. Enfin, comme le remarqua Drago après un instant de réflexion, ils auraient pu perdre un bras.

- Très fin, vraiment.

- Quoi ? Je suis désolé mais je préfère être perdu et entier que perdu et désartibulé. Je ne sais pas si ça t'es déjà arrivé mais la sensation est vraiment horrible.

- Une fois, se souvint-elle après un instant de réflexion. Je me souviens que Ron avait eu un problème et que son épaule avait été déboîtée, ce n'était pas beau à voir.

A l'énonciation du nom de son ex petit-ami, le visage de la jeune femme se ferma. Fort heureusement elle lui tournait le dos et il ne pourrait donc pas la voir, mais il perçut le changement au niveau de ses épaules. Elle s'était totalement raidie.

- Eh bien moi je me suis désartibulé la jambe et j'ai dû aller la chercher au fin fond de la Russie, dit-il dans une tentative de lui changer les idées. La femme qui était avec moi ne cessait de se lamenter car elle ne voulait pas avoir à me ramener en pièces détachées, et j'ai dû la menacer de lui couper un bras pour la faire taire.

- Elle ne t'a pas cru, j'espère ? demanda Hermione qui était tiraillée entre l'amusement et l'effroi.

- Je peux être très persuasif, surtout lorsque j'ai pour argument qu'ainsi nous serions tous les deux au même niveau. Je te laisse imaginer la vigueur avec laquelle elle a cherché ma jambe pour m'amener ensuite à Sainte-Mangouste, puisque cette imbécile ne savait même pas comment remettre un membre en place. Ah, les femmes, conclut-il en laissant planer un silence après le deuxième mot, comme si ce silence voulait tout dire. Tais-toi, Granger.

Il l'avait coupée avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour parler. De leur côté, Ali et l'homme sans nom accéléraient l'allure de leurs montures, ce qui présageait certainement qu'ils arrivaient dans une ville. Ne restait plus qu'à imaginer le moyen de se débarrasser d'eux mais ils étaient au moins parvenus à une forme de civilisation.

- Malefoy… commença Hermione qui avait le souffle coupé, est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ?

- Si tu parles de ta tignasse déplorable, hélas oui, fut la réponse qui lui parvint.

- Mais non, imbécile ! Regarde où ils nous ont emmenés !

Se redressant de toute sa taille, il parcourut le paysage du regard et marmonna des paroles qu'elle ne put comprendre mais qui devaient être entre « merlin » et une insulte qu'elle ne préférait pas répéter sous peine de choquer les oreilles innocentes – les siennes.

- Crasseux, fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler tandis que le cortège amorçait sa descente le long des pentes sableuses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Cet endroit a l'air crasseux, et je refuse d'y mettre les pieds.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas tellement le choix, constata-t-elle en voyant qu'ils s'en rapprochaient de plus de en plus, toujours attachés et assis contre leur gré sur le patient animal qui avait supporté leur rixes depuis des heures.

Au moins, ils étaient sauvés. Hermione se fit cette réflexion avec soulagement tandis qu'ils arrivaient à une tente manifestement destinées à l'abreuvement des chameaux. Elle préférait à la réflexion être attachée et prisonnière que perdue au milieu d'un endroit duquel elle ne voyait aucune sortie possible. Elle fut surprise de voir que Drago, une fois qu'ils furent remis sur leurs et libérés de leurs entraves, s'était tendu et scrutait l'horizon d'un œil attentif.

- Tu me fais confiance, Granger ? lui murmura-t-il tandis que l'un des hommes attachait les animaux, laissant son compagnon à la surveillance des captifs.

- Après ce que tu as fait à mes cheveux, vil manipulateur ? Tu peux rêver.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il comme s'il étudiait un théorème de mathématiques. Je ne peux pas dire que ça m'arrange, mais j'aurais eu le mérite d'essayer.

Se saisissant brusquement de la main de la jeune femme, il se mit à courir, si vite que l'homme n'eut pas le temps de les en empêcher. Bientôt des cris retentirent derrière eux tandis que les fugitifs se frayaient un chemin au travers de la foule de passants. Tirée par un athlète accompli ou du moins quelqu'un qui avait la capacité de faire de plus grandes enjambées qu'elle, Hermione se sentit rapidement essoufflée.

- On peut… savoir… ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis… sur la prise de risque ?

- Le tout n'est pas de savoir courir, Granger, mais de le faire au bon moment.

Ils finirent par atteindre une ruelle devant laquelle passèrent, après quelques secondes, leurs poursuivants. Cachés par la pénombre créée grâce à la promiscuité des bâtiments alentours, ils se permirent alors le luxe de souffler.

- Tu vois, tu peux me remercier : tu viens sans doute de perdre toutes les calories ingurgitées avec mon chocolat.

Occupée à reprendre son souffle, Hermione lui fit signe qu'elle reprendrait la conversation plus tard. Se redressant finalement, elle tira sur l'une de ses mèches avec curiosité.

- En tout cas, ils ont repris leur couleur initiale.

- C'est dommage, déplora Drago, c'est la dernière fois que j'achète un philtre chez Weasmoche et compagnie.

- Tu as acheté ce chocolat dans le magasin des jumeaux ?

Le terme « jumeaux » ne fonctionnait plus depuis des années et, malgré un pincement au cœur, Hermione se dit que pour elle la boutique de _Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux_, resterait à jamais le royaume de Fred et son frère George, adolescents puis jeunes adultes au sourire radieux que même la mort n'aura pas réussi à séparer vraiment.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons. J'ai _payé _une fiole de cette potion censée colorer les cheveux par l'intermédiaire d'un ami à moi, puis j'ai amoureusement versé ce liquide sur le chocolat avant de le faire soigneusement emballer par je ne sais quel incapable sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'a nullement été question d'acheter quoi que ce soit dans cette boutique.

Elle resta coite devant tant de mauvaise foi. Après avoir regardé s'ils pouvaient partir, les deux jeunes gens sortirent de leur cachette improvisée pour tenter de trouver un endroit plus à l'abri et surtout plus à même de les faire réfléchir sur leur avenir. Ils finirent par arriver dans une autre ruelle, encore plus sombre, encore plus délabrée mais surtout déserte, au bout de laquelle était disposé un petit paravent d'où une voix leur parvint.

- Lina, je m'en vais. Sois sage.

Les deux sorciers n'eurent pas le temps de se cacher qu'une silhouette apparu devant eux.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la jeune fille, surprise.

Brune, la peau mate, c'étaient surtout ses yeux qui attiraient l'attention, d'une incroyable couleur mordorée. Mais pour l'instant ceux-ci n'étaient pas du tout amicaux et dardaient des éclairs méfiants sur les deux inconnus.

- Nous sommes... commença Hermione.

- Des étrangers, la coupa-t-il. Nous nous sommes perdus et nous avons été poursuivis par les gardes jusqu'ici. Sans doute nous prenaient-ils pour des voleurs.

Les visages ensablés et sales et les vêtements déchirés prouvaient la véracité de leurs dires. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille et son visage se fit plus accueillant.

- Alors vous êtes des fugitifs. Bienvenue, mes amis.

Une petite tête aux cheveux bouclés se distingua dans un rai de lumière.

- Noria, à qui parles-tu ?

- Ma sœur, Lina. Venez, rentrez.

Désormais rassurée sur l'identité des voyageurs, elle les invita à entrer dans l'habitation cachée par le paravent qui, de l'intérieur, était encore plus vide que ne le laissait présager la façade. Une seule pièce avec quelques meubles, des tentures et une fenêtre creusée à même le mur de laquelle on apercevait le mur de la maison juste à côté. La petite Lina observa de ses grands yeux noirs les deux nouveaux venus et tendit la main vers le visage d'Hermione.

- Lina, ne fait pas ça, gronda Noria.

- Mais son visage est tout sale, se justifia-t-elle.

Il était en effet assez triste à voir et Noria s'empressa de leur tendre un récipient rempli d'eau.

- Débarbouillez-vous, vous devez avoir fait une longue route.

- Très longue en effet, répondit Drago d'un ton pince-sans-rire en pensant à tout ce qui les séparait de Londres.

- Ne faites pas attention, il est assez ronchon, prévint Hermione pour excuser son attitude.

- Ce n'est pas grave, confia leur hôte en prenant Lina dans ses bras et en la mettant sur le lit. J'allais partir chercher à manger, voulez-vous venir avec moi ? Lina reste toujours ici pendant que je sors.

Drago avait fini de frotter sa peau qui était redevenue aussi pâle qu'avant et Hermione avait également presque retrouvé son état initial. Cela faisait plaisir de se sentir propre et c'est un peu plus agréable qu'il se tourna vers Noria.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que nous...

Il haussa un sourcil. La jeune fille avait levé les yeux vers lui et avait laissé échapper un cri accompagné d'un mouvement de recul et d'une révérence. Elle murmura des paroles qu'il ne saisit pas et il lança un regard interrogateur vers Hermione, saisie.

- Que se passe-t-il, Noria ? demanda-t-elle doucement en avançant vers elle.

- Je... Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Hermione, et lui c'est Drago, mais...

- Drago ? Vous êtes sûre ?

- C'est la première fois que j'entends mon prénom dans ta bouche, Granger, remarqua le concerné après un instant de méditation. Il sonne encore mieux.

- Tu peux arrêter de faire l'imbécile juste une seconde ?

Noria observa leurs deux visages alternativement et consentit à se redresser. Les cheveux humides de Drago, débarrassés du tissu qui les entourait voilà quelques minutes, brillaient de tous leurs reflets dorés et elle se calma.

- Peut-être n'est-ce pas vous. Mais vous lui ressemblez tellement...

- Tu crois que mon père aurait fait un raid dans ce pays ? réfléchit Drago en se demandant jusqu'à quand il aurait à subir les folies meurtrières de cet homme.

- Ça m'étonnerait, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Nous sommes arrivés ici par des moyens assez spéciaux et je ne pense pas que ton père, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, ait pu emprunter la même voie que nous.

- Mais s'il est possible d'accéder à cet endroit, alors d'autres ont pu le faire, répliqua-t-il.

- Pour le moment nous ne savons ni où nous sommes, ni pourquoi, alors ne te pose pas de questions et essaye plutôt de rester en vie, fut la remarque pleine de bon sens qu'elle lui lança. Plus j'y pense et plus tout ceci me rappelle un livre que j'ai lu quand j'étais enfant, et j'avoue que ça me perturbe.

- Si tu commences à être perturbée, Granger, je préfère encore aller me livrer aux hommes de tout à l'heure. C'est toi la tête pensante ici, bien que cela me coûte de le dire.

Surprise de ce compliment voilé, Hermione ne sut quoi répliquer et Noria, un peu gênée d'interrompre ce dialogue dont elle ne comprenait rien, se contenta d'aller fouiller dans une malle à la recherche d'un objet qu'elle leur tendit. Ils prirent ce qui était un portrait peint sur une plaque de bois et ce fut Hermione qui, la première, porta la main à sa bouche.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Voilà pourquoi je vais vous reposer ma question : êtes-vous sûre de son identité ?

- Je sais tout de même qui je sais et qui je ne suis pas, rétorqua Drago d'un ton hautain. Et puis je ne suis pas brun.

- Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu personne avec des cheveux de cette couleur ici, murmura Noria.

- Ils brillent comme le soleil, ajouta Lina en dévorant Drago du regard.

Il lui lança un sourire charmeur tel que celui qu'il avait adopté durant ses années au Ministère, et la petite fille ne put que fondre devant sa nouvelle idole.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Hermione en fixant toujours le portrait de l'homme brun qui les fixait de ses arrogants yeux bleus.

Noria partit au fond de la pièce et revient avec deux paquets de tissus qu'elle leur tendit.

- Changez-vous et cachez-vous le visage. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Peut-être découvrirons-nous en chemin de quoi vous faire sortir d'ici.

Émue de la générosité de la jeune fille, Hermione s'empara d'un des deux ballots et passa derrière une des nombreuses tentures tirées pour se changer en toute intimité. Drago en fit de même et ils ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard habillés dans un costume plus qu'étrange tandis que Noria était un peu plus loin en train de mettre en sécurité leurs anciens vêtements.

- Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ? chuchota Hermione en direction de Drago. Aux contes et légendes orientaux.

Ce dernier qui s'amusait avec un fil dépassant de son turban ne fit qu'émettre un vague « mmh ».

- Je suis sérieuse Malefoy !

- Tu délires, comment veux-tu que nous soyons tombés dans ce genre d'époque ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit-elle. On dirait l'univers des Mille et une nuits mais il est impossible de se retrouver prisonnier d'un livre par magie, du moins pas avec le genre de formules que nous avons trouvé. Il semble plus probable que nous ayons simplement atterri dans un coin reculé conservateur des traditions orientales, ce qui n'explique toutefois pas pourquoi ma baguette ne fonctionnait pas.

- Peut-être qu'il y a une barrière magique comme celle de Poudlard, proposa-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la petite Lina qui les observait de derrière un rideau. Que sont les Mille et une nuits ? ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

- Un livre moldu, répondit-elle vaguement, toute à ses pensées. Mais la barrière de Poudlard n'empêche pas ceux qui se trouvent à l'intérieur de pratiquer la magie. Peut-être est-ce l'un de ces peuples aux magies ancestrales dont parle mon livre _Le monde est vaste, la magie est infinie._

- Très beau titre, se moqua-t-il. Très alléchant.

- Il n'empêche que ce livre pourrait nous apprendre suffisamment de choses pour nous aider, rétorqua-t-elle vivement. Car pour rentrer chez nous il faudra que nous trouvions un sorcier et qu'il ait suffisamment de capacités pour nous renvoyer en Angleterre. Et ce n'est pas en faisant le joli cœur que tu feras avancer notre affaire.

- En réalité je déteste les enfants, dit-il en souriant d'un air angélique. Mais je fais très bien semblant.

Soufflée par cette conception si proche de la sienne, elle ne répondit rien. Noria revint et admira le résultat, les coupant dans leur dispute naissante.

- Je gage qu'aucun de ceux qui vous ont poursuivis ne vous reconnaîtront dans cette tenue.

- J'espère, répondit Hermione en rabattant le voile sur ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Noria les guida alors au cœur de la ville, le bazar. Là, pauvres et riches se mêlaient dans un joyeux désordre, les gens criaient, s'interpellaient les uns les autres, vantaient les mérites de leurs produits. Et, bien entendu, la milice surveillait. Tous deux sentirent leurs battements cardiaques s'accélérer lorsqu'ils frôlèrent un homme armé, mais rien ne se passa. Noria attira alors leur attention sur un étalage de fruits.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas d'argent, commença Hermione en montrant ses mains vides.

- Pourquoi payer lorsque l'on peut se servir gratuitement ?

- Tu ne vas pas...

Devant l'air horrifié d'Hermione, elle s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils.

- Cela te paraît donc si étrange ?

Elle commençait à se demander si la jeune fille ne cachait pas son jeu.

- En fait, elle a certainement peur de recevoir le châtiment des voleurs et de ne plus pouvoir écrire ses précieux parchemins, lança Drago avec un sourire moqueur, ce genre de mauvaise action ne lui faisant ni chaud ni froid.

- Tu sais écrire ? demanda Noria d'un air surpris et méfiant.

Cela semblait si improbable qu'Hermione laissa de côté son orgueil de première de la classe pour se fondre dans le personnage qu'elle s'était créé.

- Juste quelques lettres, un marchand ambulant m'a montré quelques rudiments sur le sable, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent dire.

Après un instant de réflexion, Noria décida de ne pas s'attarder et montra un étalage de pommes d'un rouge éclatant.

- Je vais détourner son attention, pendant ce temps essayez d'en attraper.

Elle se faufila jusqu'à l'homme sans attendre leur réponse et commença à déblatérer sur le prix de ses produits d'un ton de connaisseuse, laissant les monceaux de fruits sans surveillance. Drago et Hermione s'avancèrent mais au moment de tendre la main, cette dernière la rétracta.

- Voler, c'est mal, dit-elle. Même si nous ne savons pas où nous sommes, je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Granger-saint-nitouche a encore parlé, soupira-t-il. Fais ce qu'on te dit, pour une fois que nous avons quelqu'un de notre côté j'aimerais bien qu'elle ne nous dénonce pas. Ces rudiments de marchés ne me disent rien qui vaille en ce qui concerne leurs lois.

Elle pinça les lèvres avant de saisir une pomme et de la cacher sous son vêtement. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un sursaut d'intégrité : elle avait déjà fait bien pire que ça durant sa scolarité.

- Bien, constata Drago d'un ton satisfait en attrapant un melon.

Il se détourna pour attraper des figues et ils avaient déjà rempli leurs poches lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre à leur droite : le marchand semblait s'inquiéter de son étalage et les surpris en train de lui dérober ses plus belles pièces.

- Au voleur ! rugit-il.

- On y va, cria Noria en leur désignant une rue pleine de monde dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent.

La garde à leur poursuite, lourds de leur butin, nombreuses furent les personnes bousculées en l'espace de quelques minutes.

- Plus vite, plus vite, leur dit Noria qui avait pris de l'avance, manifestement plus habituée qu'eux à ce genre de course.

Hermione laissa tomber une pomme et voulut s'arrêter pour la ramasser mais Drago fut plus rapide et la poussa.

- Ne commence pas à me sortir tes théories sur le gaspillage, Granger, et cours !

A peine lui avait-il donné l'impulsion pour se remettre en marche qu'il reçut une pierre à l'arrière du crâne. Sonné, il porta la main à sa tête et sa vision se troubla. Il secoua la tête et s'apprêta à rejoindre les autres lorsqu'il se fit entourer par six hommes armés qui pointaient leurs sabres sur lui. Un coup au visage le fit tomber au sol, inconscient.

- Malefoy ! cria Hermione, tirée par Noria.

- N'y va pas, ou ils te prendront également, la supplia celle-ci.

- Mais...

- Il faut seulement espérer qu'ils ne découvrent rien.

Hermione se tourna, surprise.

- Pourquoi ?

Au même moment, l'un des hommes se pencha et retira le turban pour voir son visage. Il se tendit aussitôt et hurla quelque chose à ses compagnons qui se saisirent du corps du jeune homme.

- Où l'emmènent-ils ? demanda Hermione, rongée par l'inquiétude.

Noria n'était pas en reste et c'est dans un murmure paniqué qu'elle lui répondit.

- Au palais.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à** : **Charliee321**6 (eh oui, il y avait finalement un rapport titre-fic haha), **Lorane** (merci beaucoup !), **Justanothertim**e (pfiu moi qui suis nulle en anglais écrire le pseudo fut compliqué ! merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira étant donné l'usage des majuscules, fifolle), **Loulya** (je suis docteur ès chutes frustrantes voyons, mais regarde la suite est là assez vite non ?), **Boulott** (MA BOUBOU, merci love, faut que tu et crées un compte sinon), **Kelindra** (tss le romione c'est nul, trop prévisible, même si j'adore Rose. j'aime particulièrement ta vision d'Hermione (a) merci de ta review en tout cas je sais que t'as pas forcément le temps donc love), **Lorelyn** (merci beaucoup, je vaincrai !).

* * *

« Au palais » était une notion assez vague pour Hermione, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas un synonyme de centre de loisir. Dans le coin sombre d'où elles avaient vu la scène, les deux jeunes femmes osaient à peine respirer tandis que le corps de Drago était soulevé et porté par trois hommes qui avaient précautionneusement couvert son visage avec le tissu de son turban. Lorsque ceux-ci eurent disparus Noria tira doucement la manche de son acolyte, pressée de s'éloigner de cet endroit où ils pouvaient se faire repérer à tout instant.

- Hermione… Il faut y aller.

- Mais je…

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois du côté de la route qu'ils avaient empruntée, la poussière soulevée par leur pas continuant de retomber en une pluie de petits points brillants sous la lumière de l'après-midi. La tête recommençait à lui tourner et les fruits cachés dans ses vêtements devenaient de plus en plus lourds. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas courir ou combattre des hommes beaucoup plus grands et armés qu'elle, surtout sans baguette magique. Elle songea alors que peut-être le jeune homme avait la sienne sur lui : pouvait-elle tenter une nouvelle fois la magie runique ? Après tout celle-ci avait fonctionné avec elle-même si elle avait dû sacrifier sa baguette. Le plus difficile était que les hommes allaient peut-être la découvrir et la jeter, ce qui signifierait la fin de tous ses espoirs.

- Hermione, insista Noria.

Finalement celle-ci la suivit en direction de l'habitation dans laquelle les attendait Lina, qui se saisit d'un fruit brillant et juteux avant même que les autres ne se soient installés. Hermione de son côté faisait rouler une figue entre ses doigts, le regard absent, indifférente au babillage de la petite fille et aux douces remontrances de sa sœur. Elle ressentait une immense frustration à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi le visage de Malefoy était-il peint sur la plaque de bois que Noria leur avait montrée ? Pourquoi tout le monde semblait si consterné de le voir ? Et surtout pourquoi s'étaient-ils retrouvés ici, dans cet endroit inconnu ? Elle savait qu'elle avait une intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne, mais elle savait également que son savoir se basait essentiellement sur ce qu'elle pouvait retirer des lectures innombrables qu'elle faisait. Sans l'aide de ses précieux manuels elle était aussi démunie que n'importe quel sorcier. Elle soupira.

- Hermione, commença Noria en rapprochant son tabouret de bois grossièrement taillé, comment êtes-vous venus ici ? Qui est ton ami ?

Un moment le terme « ami » fit tiquer Hermione, mais elle préféra ne pas s'appesantir sur l'ambiguïté des rapports qu'elle entretenait avec son ancien camarade.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle.

Evoquer la magie lui paraissait trop dangereux dans le cas où ce pays n'était constitué que de moldus. Pourtant l'unique moyen de retourner chez eux était de faire appel à un sorcier. Elle décida d'amener le sujet l'air de rien.

- Est-ce que… commença-t-elle avec hésitation.

Le regard de Noria était amical et elle craignait de le voir se muer en doute, voire en rejet. Mais elle tenta le tout pour le tout : que diable, elle était une Gryffondor !

- Cet homme, celui qui ressemble tellement à Drago – quel nom stupide, songea-t-elle en le prononçant –, est-il un sorcier ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle il a été arrêté ?

Son interlocutrice sembla réfléchir un instant, pesant le pour et le contre de ses révélations.

- Notre culture est pleine de croyances diverses et variées, mais la sorcellerie ne fait pas partie des choses à combattre. Nous avons toujours vécu avec l'idée que la magie existait et qu'elle était là, quelque part, au détour d'une lampe ou d'un vieillard. L'homme que je t'ai montré n'est pas un sorcier, en revanche… ajouta-t-elle en se levant, celui-ci en est un.

Elle désigna un autre portrait, plus grand, posé dans un coin de la pièce et éclatant malgré la profusion de terre qui régnait partout ailleurs.

- Un véritable sorcier ?

- Le sorcier du palais et conseiller du Sultan, lui dit-elle. Celui qui, dans la hiérarchie, aurait hérité du titre après la disparition de son fils. Ce fils, conclut-elle en désignant la tablette de bois qu'elle avait laissée avant d'aller prendre des fruits sur les étals.

- Et ils prennent Drago pour… Oh Merlin.

Les rouages se mettaient doucement en place dans la tête d'Hermione tandis qu'elle dévisageait à nouveau la mine arrogante du jeune homme brun qui la regardait de ses yeux peints. C'était la raison pour laquelle tout le monde semblait si étonné, voire effrayé, de voir son visage. Parce qu'ils le prenaient pour une apparition. Cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi Malefoy avait un clone quelque part en Orient mais c'était déjà ça.

- Le prince Ismaël s'est perdu durant un voyage dans une ville voisine, à cause d'une tempête de sable, résuma Noria. Depuis cette période le Sultan, fou de chagrin, a quasiment laissé la cité à son conseiller, Saeram.

- Le sorcier ? demanda Hermione qui eut confirmation par le signe de tête de Noria.

- Mais le retour du prince, ou de ton ami, va complètement bouleverser le système et je pense que Saeram fera tout pour l'éliminer. Il est trop ambitieux pour se laisser prendre la couronne sous le nez.

Hermione réfléchit. Cette histoire devenait vraiment trop compliquée mais le fait qu'un sorcier existe dans cette contrée était un poids de moins : si elle parvenait à avoir accès à ses ouvrages ou ses potions, peut-être pourrait-elle créer quelque chose qui les ramènerait chez eux. La magie était trop aléatoire et complexe et l'usage de vieilles formules pouvait donner lieu à des situations trop tirées par les cheveux pour qu'elle trouve une explication logique à leur arrivée ici. L'essentiel était de mettre à profit la magie de ce monde ainsi que ses connaissances pour faire un solide contre-sort. Il fallait qu'elle y croit.

- Et ce sorcier habite-t-il au palais ?

- Il occupe l'aile princière depuis la disparition du prince, répondit la jeune fille. Mais j'imagine qu'il va reprendre ses anciens quartiers et faire comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas avoir le peuple contre lui. Il tentera de l'éliminer de manière beaucoup plus subtile.

Hermione tenta d'imaginer Malefoy en habit de prince au milieu d'un palais inconnu et hésita entre sourire et désespérer. Il pouvait soit tenter de tous les envoyer sur les roses ou au contraire profiter allègrement de la situation. Dans les deux cas il n'aurait certainement plus de quoi parler ou même respirer d'ici quelques temps.

- Je dois y aller, Noria. Je dois aller au palais.

Noria ne répondit pas, se contentant de demander à Lina d'aller jouer plus loin. Elle rangea soigneusement les quelques ustensiles présents sur la table de fortune puis se tourna vers Hermione.

- C'est de la folie. Personne n'entre au palais, pas de son plein gré en tout cas.

- Mais je ne vais tout de même pas le laisser là-bas !

Si, aurait dit Ron. Mais elle chassa cette image déplaisante de son esprit et constata une nouvelle fois à quel point son ami pouvait être obtus, parfois. Il n'avait jamais accepté le fait qu'elle côtoie Malefoy au temps où ils étaient ensemble, comme si le conflit de Poudlard devait déborder sur le travail. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas tous deux des êtres humains.

- Hermione, reprit Noria en la sortant de ses pensées, tu ne peux pas rentrer au palais. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui peut.

**Ooo**

- S'il te plaît, tentait de le convaincre Noria en joignant les mains. Tu sais que tu me dois un service.

L'homme face à elle semblait hésiter. Il faut dire que l'influence du sorcier du palais s'était considérablement étendue dans la ville depuis ces dernières années et la transgression des règles allait de pair, Saeram n'étant pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un homme compréhensif. La sécurité du palais était impressionnante et il était quasiment impossible d'y entrer et d'en sortir. Mais Driss avait découvert un passage qui permettait un accès aux jardins et il avait ainsi réussi à s'échapper lorsqu'il était poursuivi par la garde royale. Mais il n'avait jamais réitéré l'expérience et ne souhaitait pas particulièrement trahir ses principes maintenant.

- Mon amie a absolument besoin d'entrer, pour… voir quelqu'un, expliqua Noria en déguisant la vérité.

Il ne s'agissait pas de dévoiler l'information capitale qui manquait aux autorités : le fait que Drago n'était pas le véritable prince. Si sa nouvelle condition l'empêchait de mourir tout de suite, le fait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un imposteur creuserait définitivement sa tombe.

- Il suffit que vous me montriez le chemin, je peux me débrouiller seule pour entrer.

Hermione ne tint pas compte du coup de coude réprobateur qu'elle reçut discrètement. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste là les bras croisés en attendant qu'un inconnu fasse ce qu'il avait à faire. Deux jours avaient déjà passé et elle refusait de se laisser retarder encore longtemps.

Sa détermination fit chanceler les convictions de Driss qui resta silencieux un instant.

- Très bien, dit-il finalement. Allons-y.

- Maintenant ? s'étonna Noria.

- La parade en l'honneur du retour du prince est en pleine préparation, les gardes seront débordés. C'est le moment idéal, mais si vous préférez renoncer…

- Allons-y, le coupa Hermione. Noria, merci beaucoup, ajouta-t-elle en direction de son hôte.

- Bonne chance, répondit Noria.

En s'éloignant avec Driss, Hermione se dit que Noria n'avait posé aucune question sur elle, sur Malefoy, sur leur venue ici. Elle semblait accepter les évènements tels qu'ils venaient à elle : chez une autre personne cela lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille, mais elle avait confiance en elle. Peut-être avait-elle tort, mais elle se fiait beaucoup à son instinct.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes, essayant de se mêler à la foule afin de ne pas être découverts par la milice vadrouillant dans les rues. Driss était un commerçant gracié qui se savait menacé du prix fort au moindre faux pas, et il restait toujours méfiant et sur ses gardes. Il avait été condamné pour vol mais il s'était arrangé pour verser un pourcentage de ses recettes ainsi qu'une certaine quantité de produits au palais afin d'échapper à la peine maximale. Il n'y avait laissé qu'un doigt, coupé net tandis qu'il tentait de s'échapper. Tout ceci lui avait été raconté par Noria, l'homme étant peu bavard et ayant laissé le silence s'installer durant leur trajet.

- C'est ici, finit-il par dire.

Un immense mur de pierre orné d'une porte en bois massif laissait présager un bâtiment luxueux, dont les extrémités des tours étaient seules visibles. Ce mur s'étendait dans toute la rue marchande et le seul passage était gardé par quatre hommes armés qui faisaient le guet. Driss lui désigna un point situé au loin.

- Il y a une pierre descellée là-bas. Au départ c'était un vrai trou, caché par la végétation des jardins du palais, mais ils l'ont condamnée par un morceau de roche taillé. Une fois à l'intérieur, tu pourras marcher jusqu'à la personne que tu cherches.

Lui non plus ne posait pas de questions sur ses motivations mais sans doute estimait-il que moins il en savait, mieux il se porterait. Hermione se demanda un instant s'il serait capable de les trahir pour plus d'avantages mais elle préféra ne pas y penser. Si jamais la pierre n'était pas là, ou que des gardes l'attendaient, elle saurait que tout était perdu.

- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de dire tandis qu'il hochait la tête. Je te promets de ne pas mentionner ton nom si jamais je me fais arrêter.

Il haussa les épaules. Donnait-il peu de crédit à sa parole ou pensait-il qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, elle l'ignorait. Au milieu des marchands ambulants passant devant le palais pour vendre leurs produits, elle essaya de réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'atteindre le côté de la muraille sans se faire remarquer. Ce fut une bagarre éclatée non loin de là qui la sauva. Deux des quatre gardes se précipitèrent afin de remettre de l'ordre tandis que les deux autres avaient leur attention considérablement déviée vers l'endroit d'où était née la dispute.

Elle ne chercha pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment et se dirigea avec précaution sur les flancs du haut mur, essayant de bousculer le moins de personnes possibles afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Bientôt le mur esquissa un angle et elle vit en effet, après quelques minutes d'observation, une pierre qui semblait ne pas appartenir aux autres. Regardant autour d'elle, elle ne vit personne. Tous étaient au marché, préoccupés de leurs achats, de leurs ventes, et elle entreprit de desceller la pierre.

Malheureusement celle-ci ne bougeait pas et elle commença à désespérer. Si elle avait eu sa baguette, elle aurait pu la faire sauter en un rien de temps. Ses yeux se posèrent au sol et avisèrent un bâton qu'elle prit sans vraiment savoir à quoi il lui servirait. Elle le plaça dans la fente du mur et poussa sans grande conviction. Comme rien ne bougeait, elle jeta le bout de bois et regarda plus près comment la pierre avait été placé. Elle avait simplement été enfoncée grossièrement dans le trou, et elle recula de quelques pas avant de projet son corps de toutes ses forces. Une douleur envahit son épaule mais la pierre tomba en un bruit sourd de l'autre côté, et elle se glissa aussi vite qu'elle put dans l'ouverture créée, si étroite qu'elle crut qu'elle resterait coincée. Des bruits de voix se firent entendre et, les doigts tremblants, elle entreprit de replacer tant bien que mal le morceau de roche à sa place initiale.

Elle se retourna alors et resta alors stupéfaite. Si la ville qu'elle venait de quitter était relativement sèche et ensablée, le paysage était plus que grandiose. Tout y avait été dompté afin de mêler nature et travail de l'homme. Des jardins magnifiques s'étendaient sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, les étendues de sables se mêlaient au vert des carrés d'herbes où des arbres majestueux se dressaient, invincibles, et le palais jaune était illuminé par le soleil. Mais elle se reprit vite et commença à marcher en direction du bâtiment.

Des bruits de voix la firent se cacher derrière un arbre et elle entrevit deux jeunes filles habillées d'une nuée de tissus transparents et colorés, qui riaient aux éclats tout en portant de larges brassées de fleurs. Elles venaient probablement des serres du palais et Hermione les suivit du regard. Les gens semblaient tellement sûrs que personne ne pouvait entrer qu'ils étaient tout à fait sereins et ne regardaient même pas derrière eux. Pourtant, constata la jeune femme qui attendait le bon moment pour sortir de sa cachette, des hommes armés identiques aux autres patrouillaient de temps à autres. Avisant une porte ouverte, elle se mit à courir.

Là, elle se retrouva dans un couloir aux mille couleurs, illuminé de mosaïques gigantesques et d'objets ouvragés. Mais cela ne lui disait pas où se trouvait cet imbécile qui s'était laissé prendre. A l'âge canonique de vingt-quatre ans, Hermione commençait à être lassée des parties de cache-cache.

- C'est une bénédiction que le prince soit revenu, résonna une voix.

Hermione, paniquée, regarda à droite, à gauche, et avisa un escalier qu'elle décida de monter afin d'éviter la confrontation avec les inconnus. Mais ces derniers, tout en bavardant, montèrent à leur tour les marches et elle se demanda si le sort s'acharnait contre elle. Un rideau entrebâillé laissait filtrer un peu de lumière et elle s'y engouffra, rabattant précautionneusement le tissu derrière elle. S'autorisant alors à souffler, elle entendit les pas s'éloigner.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle recula et son dos entra en contact avec des piles de linge suspendu à des crochets plantés dans le mur. Prenant la matière soyeuse entre ses mains, elle se dit qu'il était peut-être préférable de se fondre dans la masse des gens qui travaillaient ici afin de continuer ses recherches. Une forme de Polynectar moderne, se dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

Le bustier violet lui compressait la taille mais elle serra les dents. Elle imaginait déjà le blond lui lancer avec sa diplomatie habituelle qu'elle avait pris quelques kilos depuis Poudlard, mais elle refusait de croire qu'elle s'était empâtée. Le travail de bureau avait l'inconvénient de l'empêcher de pratiquer des activités plus physiques, et il était certains que courir après les Hocruxes lui faisait dépenser plus de calories.

Finalement, elle se retrouva vêtue de la même tenue que les jeunes filles de tout à l'heure, à la différence qu'elle paraissait sans doute moins svelte et moins bien coiffée. Elle pinça les lèvres et décida que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Peu à l'aise dans la gaze de son pantalon, elle allait passer à nouveau le rideau et retourner d'où elle était venue quand quelqu'un, qui avait eu la même idée qu'elle mais de l'autre côté, faillit l'assommer en entrant sans ménagement.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Toutes les deux sursautèrent et Hermione se retrouva face à une jeune femme, sans doute de son âge, habillée d'une façon plus stricte quoique tout aussi colorée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne vint. La femme continua sur le ton de la réprimande.

- Toutes les danseuses et les courtisanes doivent se rendre dans la salle d'eau afin de finaliser les préparatifs pour la grande réception. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, va-t'en.

Trop heureuse d'être chassée, Hermione partit en direction de l'escalier qu'elle descendit aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle se dit un instant qu'elle aurait pu lui demander conseil pour maîtriser sa tignasse comme elle, avec une coiffure savamment exécutée, mais elle n'avait pas le temps.

Alors qu'elle se demandait où aller et surtout à qui demander son chemin, elle fut accostée par un groupe de jeunes filles qui la prirent par le bras et l'entraînèrent à leur suite.

- Toi aussi tu fais partie des danseuses ? Viens avec nous, nous allons être en retard !

Malgré quelques bredouillements de sa part, elle arriva devant des grilles de fer forgé fermant l'accès à une pièce pourvue d'une immense fontaine où étaient déjà des dizaines d'autres femmes, brunes, rousses, quelques blondes qui étaient rares, ainsi que des hommes imposants et des femmes plus âgées qui ne se permettaient plus le luxe de tenues aussi légères. Les grilles s'ouvrirent sur leur passage puis se refermèrent derrière elles. La fille qui la tenait fermement la lâcha alors et elle se retrouva dans l'espace grouillant de bruit et elle se demanda une nouvelle fois si elle ne préférait pas encore affronter Voldemort que de rester face à cette masse de représentantes du sexe féminin. Toutes piaillaient sans vergogne et elle résista à l'envie de se boucher les oreilles.

- Mesdemoiselles, lança d'une voix forte d'une des responsables, ou du moins qui paraissait l'être aux yeux d'Hermione. Vous avez l'immense privilège d'avoir été choisies pour divertir ses gracieuses Sérénissimes durant la grande réception pour fêter le retour de notre prince. Vous resterez ici jusqu'aux festivités qui se dérouleront, comme vous le savez, durant le passage de la lune creuse à la lune pleine, c'est-à-dire demain soir.

Certainement. Mais Hermione avait autant de grâce qu'une chaise et il était hors de question qu'elle se déhanche, surtout si son public était constitué de Malefoy en personne. Si jamais ils revenaient entiers de cette aventure, il n'aurait de cesse de lui rappeler cette humiliation.

Alors qu'elle peinait à trouver un moyen de se sortir de là, une silhouette bien connue traversa le couloir.

- Malefoy ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de crier, attirant toute l'attention sur elle.

Elle pensait avoir rêvé quand le jeune homme se retourna et leva un sourcil plus que surpris, cherchant à reconnaître son visage puis détaillant son costume avec attention. Un sourire narquois orna ses lèvres et elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait à peu de choses près « essaye de rire et tu le regretteras ». En tout cas, si elle en doutait, il s'agissait bien de lui.

Les murmures autour d'elle s'intensifièrent et elle ne comprit pas lorsque quelqu'un la tira pour l'amener à l'arrière de la pièce. Tandis qu'elle se débattait les grilles s'ouvrirent et le silence se fit. D'un pas souple et hautain, Drago se dirigea vers elle, écarta la femme qui la retenait prisonnière et la tira au-dehors sans que quiconque ait fait un geste pour l'en empêcher. Une fois les grilles refermées, il continua de la traîner derrière lui durant quelques mètres et, une fois à l'abri des œillades indiscrètes, ouvrit une porte au hasard.

- Rentre là-dedans et tais-toi, fut les dernières paroles qu'elle entendit avant d'être laissée dans l'obscurité.

A tes ordres, pesta-t-elle intérieurement en cherchant un endroit où s'asseoir. Elle se laissa finalement tomber sur le sol, peu désireuse de conserver sa dignité, car elle était fatiguée de courir ou d'être amenée partout contre sa volonté. Si elle n'avait pas peur de créer une situation plus difficile encore que maintenant, elle lui aurait dit sa façon de penser.

Finalement, quelques minutes d'attente furent suffisantes et le visage de Drago réapparut dans un rai de lumière.

- Allez debout, Grangy.

- Je croyais que nous avions convenu que tu ne m'appellerais plus jamais comme ça.

- Je n'ai signé aucun contrat, que je sache, dit-il avec un air angélique.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et il finit par ouvrir une énième porte – Merlin ce que cet endroit avait comme portes – en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Elle y pénétra avec un peu de méfiance et fut bouche bée devant le décor. C'était vraiment semblable à tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé en dévorant chaque page de ses livres d'enfant. Elle s'assit sur le lit, un peu désemparée.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore en vie ?

- Mon magnétisme et mon corps d'athlète, répondit-il en bataillant pour enlever le turban qu'on lui avait placé sur la tête.

Elle essaya de ne pas rire en voyant le tissu tomber sur son nez mais c'était trop tard, il l'avait vu.

- J'aimerais t'y voir, lui lança-t-il d'un ton hautain.

- Je n'ai rien dit, répliqua-t-ellel avec le même visage angélique que celui qu'il lui avait présenté voilà quelques minutes.

Il finit cependant par triompher et jeta le couvre-chef dans un coin de la pièce. Se laissant tomber sur un amas de coussins au sol, il entreprit de lui raconter l'histoire depuis le début.

- Et d'abord, dit-il avant de commencer, pourquoi est-ce que tu as attendu autant de temps pour te jeter à corps perdu dans ma recherche ?

- Que veux-tu, les distractions sont nombreuses.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester lorsqu'elle le coupa, excédée, et lui ordonna de commencer à raconter. Vexé, il ne broncha cependant pas.

- Pour tout t'avouer, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé après avoir été assommé par ces crétins. Je me suis retrouvé dans un lit, un attroupement de personnes autour de moi et un furieux mal de crâne. Dès que j'ai pu être en mesure de me lever j'ai eu des gorilles attachés à mes pas comme si j'allais m'enfuir ou me faire attaquer.

- J'imagine que ça a dû te rappeler Poudlard, lança-t-elle l'air de rien.

- Une femme est venue me voir le soir, continua-t-il en l'ignorant superbement, et m'a demandé comment je m'étais sorti de la tempête et si j'avais gardé quelques souvenirs de ma vie d'avant. Comme tu le sais, mon imagination est débordante et j'ai brodé une histoire de chameau quelconque et de fille de villageois serviable – tu devrais être flattée, elle te ressemblait beaucoup. Et voilà. Ah, si, j'ai manifestement un paternel très aimant et qui était désespéré de m'avoir perdu.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent lorsqu'il dit cela et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il rapprochait cette situation fictive à la sienne.

- Noria m'a dit que la personne sur le portrait était le fils du sultan de ce pays, acquiesça Hermione sans savoir quoi dire d'autre, mal à l'aise. Il a disparu suite à une tempête de sable et ils te prennent pour lui, ce qui est logique étant donné la ressemblance. Mais comment peuvent-ils croire cela alors que tu es blond ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'imagine que la joie de mon retour efface tous les menus désagrément physiques. Je te rappelle que j'étais censé être mort, alors mieux vaut être blond que revenir sous une quelconque forme putride.

- Oui, tu serais sans doute un horrible fantôme.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient et de stopper toute forme de connivence entre eux. Le sourire de Drago se fit carnassier.

- Je vois que tu t'amuses bien hors des murs du Ministère, _Grangy_. Qui est l'heureux élu de tes charmes ?

Les joues brusquement chaudes, Hermione tenta de cacher le maximum de peau avec ses mains, en vain.

- Je te signale que je me suis habillée comme ça pour te sauver, imbécile.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir délivrée de ces filles qui me tenaient en otage, alors, rétorqua-t-il en faisant mine de s'incliner. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Disons que ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme prévu. J'imagine que je dois te remercier ?

- J'accepte également le paiement en nature. Tu ne veux pas me faire une petite danse, là, comme ça, pour me donner un avant-goût de ce que tu feras demain soir ?

- Tu n'oserais pas, lui lança-t-elle, mi-effarée, mi-menaçante à l'idée qu'il puisse la renvoyer d'où elle venait.

- J'hésite encore, avoua-t-il d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux. Je suis tiraillé entre ma conscience et mon mépris total de ta dignité, et je crois que ma conscience n'a jamais eu de don pour s'imposer.

- Je plains tes futurs sujets.

- Moi aussi, de ne pas m'avoir eu avant à leur tête. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais fait pour être un tyran.

Un bruit de pas et le « toc toc » contre la porte qui suivit les interrompit. Hermione ne savait pas où se mettre et n'eut pas le temps de se cacher que déjà l'on rentrait. Un homme assez âgé fit son apparition et ouvrit grand les bras. Drago se leva avec un peu d'hésitation et accepta l'accolade qu'il lui donna. Son attitude raidie montrait à quel point il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'effusion.

- Te voilà, mon fils. Je te cherchais, où étais-tu ?

Il avisa alors Hermione qui tentait de se faire oublier et il eut un grand sourire.

- Je vois que tu ne perds pas ton temps, la vigueur de la jeunesse, hein ?

Hermione rougit encore plus qu'avant et les lèvres de Drago frémirent, il semblait amusé au possible. Peut-être pas tant de ce que son "père" disait, d'ailleurs, que de voir l'intello de service complètement privée de ses moyens. Une bien agréable sensation.

- Je me promenais, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Ce qui lui avait accessoirement permis de sauver une ex-héroïne des griffes d'innocentes jeunes filles, soit dit en passant. Elle était belle la génération de sauveurs de l'humanité.

- N'oublie pas que tu as un important discours à faire demain, conclut le sultan en quittant la pièce, suivi des cinq personnes chargées de sa sécurité qui l'accompagnaient.

Drago s'inclina et se tourna vers son ancienne camarade une fois tout le monde parti.

- Gênée, Granger ?

- La ferme, dit-elle en relevant fièrement la tête, ce qui aurait été convainquant si elle n'avait pas encore un peu de rose sur les joues.

Il se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre donnant sur les jardins et souleva les fins rideaux en soupirant.

- Plaisanterie mise à part, j'aimerais bien savoir comment nous allons nous tirer de là.

- Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement s'enfuir ? proposa-t-elle. Je suis passée par un trou du mur et…

- Granger, réfléchis, la coupa-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà essayé ? Je ne suis jamais seul, et je peux te parier que si je sors maintenant j'aurai toute une armée à mes côtés pour m'accompagner aux toilettes.

- Alors tu comptes rester là indéfiniment ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas trop mal.

- Mais tu es en danger de mort, lança-t-elle vivement en se levant. Est-ce que tu savais que le sorcier du palais voulait te tuer pour prendre ta place dans la succession ?

- Quelles que soient les époques tout le monde veut ma peau, hein ?

Son ton se voulait décontracté mais il semblait usé par tout cela. Il ne se sentait pas de taille à être encore une fois l'ennemi à abattre. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et esquissa un geste pour le rassurer mais la caresse se changea en un coup sur l'épaule.

- Tu es folle ?

- Ressaisis-toi. Tu n'es plus le gamin que tu étais avant et j'espère que tu ne donneras pas la victoire à un vieux sorcier décrépi.

- Si Potter ne l'a pas fait, j'ose espérer aussi que ce ne sera pas mon cas, répliqua-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Mais il souriait et il laissa retomber le rideau.

- Ce qui nous ramène au premier questionnement : comment est-ce que nous allons sortir d'ici ?

Hermione sembla se rappeler une chose importante.

- Ta baguette, est-ce que tu l'as ?

Le visage de Drago se crispa un moment tandis qu'il faisait un suprême effort pour se souvenir de quelques bribes.

- Je crois que je l'avais sur moi en allant aux archives, oui. Mais je dois bien admettre que je n'ai pas eu le réflexe de la chercher en arrivant dans cet endroit.

- Et j'imagine que si tu portes les vêtements que tu as sur le dos, c'est que des gens t'ont changé.

- Tu imagines bien.

- Etant donné qu'ils ne correspondent pas à ce qui se porte ici, sans doute ont-ils été jetés.

- Ce serait logique.

- Et que si ta baguette était dans ta poche, alors il y a un risque pour qu'elle soit perdue ou pire, découverte par quelqu'un qui pense alors que nous sommes des sorciers dangereux, si tant est bien sûr qu'ils utilisent des baguettes ici.

- Tu es un tantinet dramatique mais sans doute.

Soupir.

- Tu es désespérant, Malefoy.


End file.
